


Victory

by Averia



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Tune In (JL:ToA)<br/>2. Dead Bodies (JL#41)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tune In (JL:ToA)

The truth was he liked the boy. Billy was too young for this job. He was too rash and he had his whole life in front of him. Still, Victor would not give up this new unlike friendship ever again. Billy made him laugh more and he could actually be himself around the boy. Even though he could not play football with his team anymore, whenever he found himself on the field in the middle of the night it did not take long until he could hear the flapping of the white cape. Billy was too young but he was a hero nonetheless. 

The only other person that could make him really feel at peace with himself was Sarah. He loved her. And while the thought had never left his lips, he realized that it did not have to. Not now at least. Sarah knew it all the same and the kiss felt fantastic. He could not help but smile. It nearly turned into a grin when Billy’s voice suddenly sounded over the comm. He had started singing “Love is in the Air” with his best impression of Tom Jones. 

“So you and that hot doctor, hmmm?” Billy asked, flopping down on the couch to snatch the popcorn and look at the football team playing on the big screen of Victor’s new apartment.

“You and the seventies? I thought you were the cool kid.”


	2. Dead Bodies (JL#41)

Victor could sense Shazam’s distress and he did not even have to look up to imagine the strange look in the magic user’s eyes and the sudden stillness of his body.

“What is it?” he asked nearly expecting the younger hero to go back to the lighter quips he was already used to.

“I have never seen a dead body before.”

Victor frowned, halting in his analysis. He could not compensate how Shazam could not have seen a dead body yet. He was a hero, right? Surely there had been at least one tragedy in his life?

But Shazam really did not look good. He was not growing pale or seemed on the verge of throwing up but the dead-eyed stare spoke of shock. It did not feel right to just leave him standing there but there was also nothing he could do. 

“It will get easier with time. We can’t save anyone.”

“I was afraid you would say that.” 


End file.
